1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus of the type which is capable of receiving text data constituted by character codes and image data through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for multi-function communication terminals capable of performing communications in various types of communication modes. In particular, there has been a demand for an apparatus with both a teletex communication function and a facsimile communication function in which these data of different characteristics can be integrally processed. Apparatuses having both a teletex communication function and a facsimile communication function include so-called mixed-mode facsimile machine. However, no mixed-mode facsimile machine which is capable of integrally processing communication data having different characteristics has yet been proposed.
For example, it is conceivable that a file could be created by spreading (allocating or positioning at one or more places) image data received by facsimile in appropriate positions within a text received. At present, since such apparatus do not have flexible text editing functions, the image data must be inserted as separate pages when the pages of text are edited. In other words, the pages on which the image data are to be spread are created first, and these pages of image data are then inserted at appropriate positions between the pages of text.